


Change of Pace

by MacKyleMore



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Idk they r dancing, M/M, dance mf dance like u never had a chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacKyleMore/pseuds/MacKyleMore
Summary: "I haven't gotten the chance to dance yet. By now, I'm pretty sure everyone else has already found a partner. You'll just have to do."
Relationships: Forde/Kyle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Change of Pace

**Author's Note:**

> It is three in the morning and I wrote this while rewatching a let's play on youtube for 2 hrs that i watched 4 years ago I have a Headache I will never stop thinking about these two it seems

What an event, Kyle thinks to himself.

Everytime he was stuck invited to a banquet or ball or anything of the sort, he never remembered just how taxing having to attend could be.

The first few hours are never so bad. Any form of entertainment is somewhat fresh, anything to eat is stomachable because he is not yet full.

But as the night drags on it grows very, _very_ exhausting; even lethargic.

You play catch up with someone you don't remember; accidentally step on a woman's dress and thank the gods she hasn't noticed. Feel the need for sleep overcome your bones from standing around and eating from various platters because hell...there is just _nothing else to do._

But now it's late; he sighs in relief. He's in the home stretch. Only an hour or two remains. He can do this, he knows this. He has done it before, and as long as he serves Renais he will certainly have to do it again.

He brings a glass to his lips; feels the taste of cool, tart wine. It is refreshing in only the ways that it can be.

And in his momentary bliss, the comfort of just _being;_ being able to finally wind down tonight, he feels the force of a hand slap him hard on the small of his back.

The motion adjusts his ability to hold his glass properly, and a drop or two spills over the rim onto the marble flooring before he regains his footing.

Years of being able to tolerate such annoyances has its benefits. His profession requires it, although sometimes it isn't the _easiest_ to bite back a spout of anger.

This time was one such time that he needs to, or he would get scolded by royalty or seen as a nusiance. Instead of raising his voice in frustration, he turns his back to see who would _dare_ think it is okay to interfere with his peace.

"You look bored to tears."

Taking note of who it is, Kyle ends up speaking in a much louder tone than he promised himself he would allow.

"I am _fine,_ thank you."

Around most people, Kyle can admit; he is able to keep composed around. _Forde_ is not such a person.

The _'why'_ was never too much of a concern. As far as he can tell, Forde just has something about him that makes him want to bite the inside of his cheek until he drew blood. Or dig his heels into the ground.

Or brush the stray bangs falling into his composed eyes behind his ear.

ONLY because how could anyone _STAND_ to have their hair in their eyes for so long?

This urge he can hold back, though; unlike the one where he raised his voice.

"You've been standing here alone for quite a long time. I don't believe you are telling me the truth."

"I haven't seen you all night. How would you know what I've been doing?"

"You got me. I just assumed."

He rolls his eyes, trying to avert his attention to anything other than Forde's attitude. He hates how Forde baits him, but more than that he hates how he falls for it everytime.

"Your assumptions are mostly incorrect. I've done more than just stand here. But I can admit it has been awhile since then."

"Why don't you go dance with someone? Enjoy yourself a bit?"

 _So irritating._ "I got that over with early on."

Forde laughs from his stomach. "You say it like it's a chore."

"Because it is."

"Maybe because you don't know _how_ to enjoy yourself?"

"Why did you come speak to me if you have no intention of being good company?"

"Because." Forde's hand reaches for Kyle's as he takes the glass, placing it on a table behind them. "Unlike you, I know how to enjoy myself. And sometimes in order to do that, _you_ are involved."

"What are you getting at-"

Forde's hand returns back towards his own a second time, except now it finds its way over his wrist. Kyle is soon dragged into the middle of the room. The floor is pretty baren by now. There is no point to this. Forde is an idiot.

"This is your idea of _'enjoying yourself'?"_ Kyle spits the words out in disgust but makes no effort to remove himself from Forde's grasp. He can feel the same hand that had hit him earlier now wrap around his lower back.

"I haven't gotten the chance to dance yet. By now, I'm pretty sure everyone else has already found a partner. You'll just have to do."

"I'm sure you could find someone. Anyone, actually. Anyone but me."

"But I don't wish to. I don't know anyone else, hardly."

"The perfect excuse for you to get to know someone."

Forde hangs his head, exasperated. "Why would I do that when I already know you? Learning about others is rather tiring from time to time."

He's right, for once. Meeting people is one thing; forcing conversation for the purpose of social status is _another._

"Are you implying that you think you know all there is to know about me?"

"No, no! I just know everything that is important. I'm sure the rest is as bland as how bored you appeared when I first came over to you. You should thank me. Your expression has softened immensely since I came around."

It won't last. Not when he _points_ it _out._ Now Forde is the source of a returning agitated face.

"I will at least admit, you are much better at this than I would have thought."

"Excuse me?" Forde smirks, partially in disbelief. The rest due to Kyle's unusual attempt at flattery. Or rather, what _seems_ like it.

"There has to be something you're no good at. I thought you'd have two left feet."

"That's highly unlikely. I mean, physically it MIGHT be possible with a birth defect or something, but-"

"Can you for once in your life not be such an idiot?"

Clearly on purpose, Forde stomps on his foot.

It _was_ going nicely before. Kyle meant it when he said he was surprised at his skill at dancing. Forde being taller than the women he had danced with in the past few hours made it easier, too. No need to have to strain his neck down. A petty thought, he knows. But at this point in the night he doesn't need to do anything more that would make his muscles tense.

And then Forde _crushes his foot._

"Depends. Define _idiot."_

"People who are like you, I would say."

"Are you simply jealous? Is my quick wit too much for you?"

"It's too much for anyone."

"I find you're the only one who reacts to it so much."

"Simply because somewhere along the way, you only use that _'wit'_ of yours on _me."_

Forde smiles. "And THAT'S because, _again;_ you are the _only one_ who reacts. Don't fan the flames if you can't handle the fire."

" _I hope you're enjoying yourself_ , like you said." Kyle states, coldly and insincere.

"I assure you, I am.

"I was kidding. In truth I hope I am ruining any fun you may have had; had you not forced me on the dance floor."

"You say that, and yet you make no effort in removing yourself from the situation. Why is that?"

The corner of Kyle's mouth twitches, and normally it would have gone unnoticed. Forde was paying keen attention, though.

"As much as I hate to agree, it is because I'm tired of being tense. You're _so_ stupid, I can make a complete idiot of myself and _still_ appear more mature; as long as you're nearby."

The words come out in jest, but the sentiment laced within _is_ apparent. The difference in how he presents himself is almost jarring when Forde is around.

And if he has to be honest with himself, it's also a nice change of pace.


End file.
